Because You Love Her
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: Ron/Hermione fic, Rons POV, from the Burrow when everyone gets back to after Malfoy Manor, with my own scene added in. Spoilers for DH the book and Movie. Read Authors note for more info. Please R&R Thanks!


**So the other day I watched Deathly Hallows pt 1 and I got this idea. This is my first time doing 2****nd**** person. It starts after Ron and Tonks get back to the Burrow and goes to Malfoy Manor. The wedding scene is more from the book then the movie. The Malfoy manor scene is from the book do, because I think it was better in the book. The rest of it is from the movie except the last one which I wrote. **

**Of course this is All Ron and Hermione from Ron's POV. Enjoy!**

When she realizes it's you, she runs and throws her arms around you. You hug her back tightly thankful she isn't hurt. She is surprised when Tonks says you did well, but it doesn't bother you because you are glad that she is alive.

You walk in and see her; she looks beautiful in her lavender dress. She locks eyes with you and at first you think about going over to ask her to dace. But then you see him. Viktor Krum, walking over to her. They dance and you watch them wishing it was you. But then they are done and you take the chance to ask her to dance, she says yes, while _he_ goes to talk to Harry. You have fun dancing with her, she is laughing. Nether you or her seems to notice anyone else. And for once you think everything is going to work out.

All hell breaks loose after Kingsley's patronus leaves. Everyone is trying to get out. But you are looking for her. You can't leave without her. Then there she is, you grab her hand and run towards Harry. And apparate to Shaftsbury Avenue. All of you enter the diner and everything is calm until Harry sees the workman reach for his wand. Death Eaters. Spells are flying everywhere and tables are turned over. You watch her petrify him thankful nothing happened to her. When you threaten to kill Dolohov she stops you. Pulling on your sleeve. You gently touch the scratch on her face to make sure she isn't bleeding. She wipes his memory but little do you know she thinks of her parents and how she wiped their memories.

You are in pain. Your arm is splinched but the only thing that makes it better is her. She is making sure you are okay. But she is crying because she doesn't want to loose you. She yells and Harry and finally she puts Dittany on your arm and it heals. You watch as she gets up and puts up protective charms with your blood on her hands.

You see then walk back to the tent together. He says something about her perfume. Jealousy. Deep down you know your best friend wouldn't hurt you like this that you are getting worked up over nothing. But it hurts. If only you would take off the locket.

She is cutting his hair and you snap. Yelling at Harry about his family. She stands there holding tears in and begs you to take the locket off but you don't listen. You yell at her and regret but the locket makes you angry, there isn't anything you can do about it. Then you throw it off and ask her if she is staying or going. She is silent and you know she is staying. You know that you are wrong to leave but it doesn't stop you. Outside she comes after you. Crying. Yelling your name. Begging. But you don't stop and you apparate. And the moment you do, you regret it because you realize you should have never left her.

You are on the ground staring up at the black cloud. The riddle version of her is saying that no one could love, especially her. You know its wrong but somehow you believe it. Then she's kissing Riddle-Harry. Harry tells you to kill it. The anger builds up inside of you and you lift the sword and smash the locket. And you know it wasn't real. It is still possible she loves you.

When you see her emerge from the tent you cant help but stare. She's as beautiful as ever. At first you are speechless then she glares at you and you know you should start explaining. You tell her about the ball of light and hearing her say your name. She walks toward you and you get ready to hug her. She takes the bag off your shoulder and starts yelling and hits you with it. And you know you hurt you, that it will take a while for her to forgive you.

You run. As fast as you can. But you make sure she is behind you. You don't want to loose her. The snatchers fire spell after spell but you fight back. Then out of nowhere you hit the ground, a snatcher pulls you up. Looking around you don't see her. You hope she's okay and still fighting but then you see her being pulled along by another snatcher. She struggles, you tell them to get off her. They punch you, but it doesn't bother you. She tells them to leave you alone. They call you her boyfriend. If only. You keep your eyes on her the whole time making sure they don't hurt her.

Its decided they are taking all of you to Malfoy manor. They know Harry is with you. You just hope she doesn't get hurt.

Bellatrix decides to take her. She calls her a mudblood. You shake with anger and off yourself, anything to save her. But it doesn't work. You watch Bellatrix drag her away from you. You and Harry are thrown into the cellar. Almost right away you hear her screaming. It cuts through you like a knife. You run to the cellar door yelling her name over and over. Harry finds Luna, Griphook, Ollivander, and Dean but at the moment you don't care. Her screams are getting worse you keep yelling her name, half sobbing. You hear Bellatrix yell "Crucio" Her screams are worse than ever, you yell her name louder. Harry tries to calm you down but it doesn't work. But you're not worried about them; you want to make sure she is safe first. Then her screams stop. Silence. Then Lucius comes down for Griphook. You panic. Hearing her scream at least told you she was alive, but now you aren't sure. Dobby appears he is going to save all of you. You tell Dobby to take Luna, Ollivander, and Dean to the shell cottage. Wormtail comes down to the cellar, and somehow-you don't really pay attention because you need to see her- the silver hand kills him. You and Harry run to the stairs and you can see the whole room. Bellatrix has moved on to torturing Griphook. You see her lying in a heap. Bloody, bruised, and broken. Bellatrix tells Greyback he can have her. That's all it takes, you and Harry appear. Wands out. Ready to attack. Bellatrix grabs her by the hair and holds a knife to her throat, when you see blood appear, you and Harry drop your wands. Then there is squeaking, everyone looks up t see Dobby loosening the chandelier. It drops, almost slowly it seems. Bellatrix pushes her away and you catch her, or rather she falls into your arms and you get her out of the way before it falls on both of you. She's in your arms and you never want to let go. While Harry fights, she clings to you; you keep her up right, holding her to you tightly. You and Harry grab hands with Dobby and apparate out of that horrible place.

You are all on the beach. Harris further off with Dobby who's is staggering, then you see Bellatrix's knife in him. Harry yells to her for help, but she sobs into you instead. There isn't anything she can do; she doesn't want to see Dobby Die.

Harry wants to bury Dobby properly. By hand. She stays next to the whole time, your arm around her, keeping her steady, she is weak. Luna closes Dobby's eyes. She rests her head on your shoulder, you head on hers.

You sneak up to the room where she is sleeping and where Fleur is taking care of her. But now everyone else is asleep. Her eyes light up when she sees you and sits up. You pull up a chair and take one of her hands in yours. You just look at each other before you can speak she says thank you and apologizes for before, you tell her not to worry about it. You talk a while, avoiding the major problem because you need to. Then you notice she is biting her lip and looks like she is going to cry. You watch as she rolls up her sleeve to reveal the word "Mudblood" craved in her arm. You are speechless at first then angry. But then you gently pull her sleeve down, covering the awful word. You take her in your arms and stroke her hair, just like at Dumbledore's funeral. She sobs into your chest. Both of you stay like that until she falls asleep. You then lay her down and pull the covers up. Then you kiss her forehead and hold her hand. You stay up watching her sleep all night, never sleeping. Because you love her.

**Thanks for taking the time and reading. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are much appreciated. **


End file.
